A Rival's Desire
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: Based off the Doujinshi "Desire" Yami always knew her rival has been hardheaded and stubborn, but this is just something that she honestly can't believe that Kaiba is trying to do... Genderbend!Prideshipping. (Male!Kaiba X Fem!Yami) {Sort of AU to Unlocking her Secrets}


So this is something I recently came up with when I saw the doujinshi on you tube. "Desire" And part of me was wondering about the story that I am writing with Darkyami1214 at this moment. So I was wondering what would have happened if the story happened with our female version of Yami and well, male Kaiba lol

Get note if you guys have read/seen the doujinshi, this story will be different and a bit longer than the actual doujinshi dialogue. They are still searching for Jonouchi, and the situation is the same. However, Yugi is separated from Yami by body and is with Anzu (and by that I mean he is physically with her at her location) just for the sake of this story.

Also realize this is MALE!Kaiba X FEMALE!Yami, if that's not your cup of Tea, then you don't have to read. I'm not forcing you.

Okay, nothing more, with that out of the way, let's go.

* * *

The sun warmed the city as the day remained young still. Though the fact there is current duel competing at this very moment.

It didn't help matter that the fact there was indeed a tournament happening as well causing these duels to for a certain tri-colored haired girl it was anything but calm. Her crimson eyes averted to her side, desperately searching.

 _*Shit…*_ Beads of sweat trailed at the side of her face.

 _*Where are you Jonouchi?*_ She thought looking to her other side.

 _*While we are loosing time, Jonouchi…*_ Yami barely registered her rival stare at her.

A strait frown on his face made Seto Kaiba wondered, why exactly would she of all people prefer to hang around the second rate duelist and the others that don't even duel at would she, the only person to have bested him once, be with such a group like that?

He crossed his arm slightly. Careful to not allow his rival acknowledge what he was doing. To be honest he did care a fraction what the girl was thinking, and why she was so intent in searching that mutt.  
A small burning sensation hit him in his frame, was jealous. No. He is not the type to show anything like that. None of that, but neither was he ignorant to know that he did find the other duelist has looks that most girls would kill for. As well as attract other males to their that he himself did find to pay attention to.

A knowing smirk appeared on his face the moment he saw an alley, some weaken graffiti on the brick wall, a thought swam into his mind as he passed the girl and walked inside. The girl blinked, quickly stopping her legs just enough to see the CEO make a sharp turn, she followed, possibly he managed to find Jonouchi?

Her heart jumped for the possibility. But just as she moved towards that direction Kaiba made another turn to the left. Again she followed, not noticing that he slowed down, until she felt herself collide with him.

"Sorry." She said giving him one look before back to in front of her.

But the moment she did, she noticed that there was no way for her to continue on at all.

 _*A dead end? What…?*_ Crimson eyes crossed.

"Kaiba." The male only shrugged, crossing his arms. "What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled, but the CEO didn't answer. His gaze solely on his rival.

"Look, I don't have time for this Ka-" She gasped when Kaiba suddenly grabbed a hold on her arm. As that wasn't enough to shock the female, he grabbed her other arm, and trailed it slowly down her smooth albino skin towards her hand. His long fingers meeting in between her own, interlacing them, Yami blinked, the moment she opened her mouth to say anything he quickly placed his lips over her tri-haired female quickly shut her eyes tight, feeling his familiar soft lips over her own.  
The male reacted much faster than Yami would consider when he let go of her hands, his lips lingering just moments before he broke the kiss.

A small healthy hue covered the girl's cheeks. "W-What Are you doing!? Now's not the time to do things like this!" Kaiba looked over the slightly flustered duelist.

 _*Things like this…*_

It made the CEO thin his mouth, they done this kind of thing before, why is she so worried about this kind of thing… He didn't register what she did before as he pressed the deactivation switch on his duel disk, causing the disk to slide open at the bottom and allowing him to take it off.  
Yami watched her rival as he placed his precious duel disk onto of the large, green garbage felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Hey are you even list-" But Kaiba didn't pay any attention as he grabbed her hand again like before. Lifting it to his leisure; Yami yanked her hand away from him, but the other held it harder, that prevented her from doing so.

"Hey! Let me go! If we don't search for Jonouchi fast…" Kaiba's gaze harden at the name of the lower duelist.

 _*Jonouchi…*_ He thought bitterly, just what is it that the dog had, that made his rival care so much? Quicker than what she would expect, she felt a semi-cold hand wrap around her tricep. The CEO moved almost ghostly over her slender arm until he reached to her shoulder, effortlessly he removed her coat that always resided on her shoulders.  
Her eyes widened as she saw the jacket slide off, littering the floor. A small gulp jumped in her throat. He cannot be serious…?

Like anticipated he proceeded to remove her belts from her face deepened slightly.

"W-Wait a Moment! Kaiba!" She pushed against his chest, but it wasn't enough when she felt slick fingers touch against her Mons Pubis, the shorter duelist gave a small gasp when those long fingers moved lower, her face flushed deeper, and gave out a small undignified moan.  
Without even realizing she pressed her head against her rival's chest, with her hand grasping his free arm.

"S-Stop…!" She cried, indistinctly closing her legs together, trying to prevent her rival from continue on with any more ministrations.

 _*She refuses me...*_ The CEO thought, wondering what is going on. They've done this before, what changed?

Giving a long exhale he prodded his fingers more, managing to pass through her forced boundaries. Yami's eyes widened as large as they could, feeling the other now push his finger inside her. Partially fear and bit of pain coursed through her body.

"Kaiba!" She yelled, her hand somehow wrapping over his shoulder. She let out a small mewl over the fact that he started to massage her maidenhood.

The fact that he was doing this, the tall CEO started to feel his pants get untenably tighter. He desired Yami, he wanted her, just like that night. He needed her right now.

He grunted feeling the girl now starting to scratch him, he expected it, after all she was feeling pleasure by now. That was until he felt her move to his neck, her unbelievably sharp nails abrading his strong neck.

The girl jerked harshly, "Ka… Ba! Ah!"

Sweat trailed down the side of his face, his deep blue eyes staring the girl, tears brimmed at the corners of her closed eyes.

 _*She seriously needs to relax*_ The brunet thought slowly stopping his fingers.

Just as she was about to call again, he pressed his lips against hers.

Yami crimson eyes opened, tears still brimmed the corners of her eyes, but were starting to dry. A faint blush remained painted on her face even after Kaiba had stopped his actions.

Slowly he let go of her lips as a small trail of saliva trailed partially between them before it broke and remained on the corner of her mouth.

Her gaze went up to her rival. "W-Why?"

It wasn't of his actions that made her ask, it was the kiss, he never gave kisses that gently, never. It sorely confused her, but he never answered, instead he grabbed the side of her face, a gentle, yet brash expression remained on his face.

He stared intently to her, barely bringing her head close to him, as his hands moved to the thin of her shirt, trailing slowly until it hit the rim of her belly button, then slowly he curled his other hand and went under the black tank and proceeded to touch the soft skin under, yet staying under the ribs.

They were after all still in public.

The action alone seemed to trigger something in Yami, her expression changed and her blush brightened, she was much more responsive to his touches, especially when he put two of his finger inside her. Curling lightly and moving back and forth.

His actions before caused the female duelist's to give off her natural lubricate, making it much easier to prepare her.

"Gya!" She moaned feeling pleasure hit the base of her spine. Just as the CEO added another finger, she totally lost it. She pulled her head back, feeling herself go over the edge.

Her legs started to quiver slightly, but it didn't stop her from seeing the brunet shadowing his eyes, but she knew that he himself was in desperate need of release.

She felt her eyebrow narrow, noticing the change of body language of the taller duelist. Finally regaining her previous resistance, she pushed the other away from her.

Thankfully her leather pants still remained at her waist, a heavy blush remained on her features. Her vision slightly blurred, her hand felt a solid wall. Yami pressed her back against it, her legs weakened causing her to slide down to the floor, deep pants cohering with rapid heart.

Kaiba continue to see his rival down to the floor , her head lowered to try to control her breathing. His mouth went to a strait line as he crouched down, his fingers grazing her face. Her face bright red like her eyes, beads of sweat dripped, barely touching his hand.

"Why did you put up such a hard resistance?" He asked gently, making her look at him.

The girl blinked, "Because…" She looked back at him her face harden.

"Now's not the moment to do these kind of things!" She retorted.

Kaiba actually remained silent to her response. _*Obstinate…*_

Her actions alone just irked him. "To do this with me… is a privilege." He murmured.

Yami narrowed her eyes. "Don't joke…" She whispered, feeling Kaiba move his head close to her.

"You do nothing but worry for the others…" He whispered, his lips barely touching her ears.

"You do nothing but worry for yourself and call other people names." She countered.

The CEO only moved slowly, barely kissed her cheek slowly moving his way back to her lips.

 _*You worry too much… and feelings are shaken…*_

Yami's eyes open wide again as he placed his lips over her own gingerly. His tongue prodding at her lips.

 _*You are mine…*_

Yami felt her heart flutter slightly. Without thinking she complied allowing him to enter inside her cavern. Their tongues dancing together.

 _*I won't give you to anyone…*_

The attraction was indomitable, his hands remained touching Yami's face as he gave a sense of hinted love, yet possessiveness in his look.

"Kaiba…" The duel queen whispered.

 _*I won't say it…*_

"I'll let you for now…" The CEO stood up, the other duelist staring at him in shock.

"We are going tot finish this next time."

Yami's glare returned. "What?!"

 _*Until you won't prove the same feelings.*_

Kaiba's trade-mark smirk returned. "Get up."

The girl just stared at the CEO, her lips pursing together. There was challenging tone to his words. She had to come along.

A small sigh escaped her lips. "Alright."

The smirk seemed to grow slightly bigger.

"But on one condition."

 _*Of course.*_

"I will follow your proposal, only after Jonouchi and the others are safe." She said her gaze hard.

Kaiba only chuckled. "As needed."

A relief seemed to wash over the female duelist. "Then it's settled." She said, controlling her feelings, enough to gather her things.

Kaiba stared at the now ready female, another smirk crossing his lips.

"Make it quick."

* * *

Before any of you guys say anything;

No.

This isn't rape.

In fact it was more a postpone desire from Yami. Considering the situation at the current and, the two of them are, well… how do I put it, are in an AU active relationship. By far the only ones who knows is Yugi, now Kaiba isn't the lovey-dovy type, he likes to feel dominant. And well Yami always puts up a challenge to him.

They both enjoy it. *smirks*

They are more in a friends with benefits kind of relationship, the stupid dunder heads don't get the idea of them liking each other…*sigh*

Well, that's pretty much it. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
